


Wrapped In Plastic (It's Fantastic)

by indigomini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, M/M, Multi, Self-Lubrication, Self-cest, Sex Robots, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/pseuds/indigomini
Summary: This really has nothing to do with coupons and everything to do with Kyungsoo wanting to watch his boyfriend work out a certain kink.





	Wrapped In Plastic (It's Fantastic)

**Author's Note:**

> [formerly Adventures in Extreme Couponing]
> 
> I've wanted to write something like this for about a year now, and then I saw something on Twitter about sex doll brothels and got super grossed out, but it's also a really funny idea for fic, especially if they're not uhhhh reusable sex dolls, and had personality. Hopefully, it's fun. Also, is it self-cest though if it's written from someone else's POV?? Hmmmm.

The vague citrus scent is supposed to create a refreshing aura, but it’s just bothering his nostrils. It makes sense that the lobby broadcasts a sterile, futuristic atmosphere, but that doesn’t do much to ease his nerves. There is still a stigma in visiting love hotels, so the shame and guilt attached to their visit is converting at a rapid fire pace into some heavy-hitting anxiety. Lucky for Kyungsoo, as much as he wants to grab Jongin’s hand and flee from this place, they’ve already paid an absurd amount of nonrefundable money, and his frugal side just won’t let him leave.

He doesn’t realize he’s been bouncing his foot until Jongin steps on it gently, halting the  _ tap-tap-tap _ that no doubt spells out ‘PLEASE SAVE ME’ in Morse code.

“Relax,” his boyfriend murmurs, taking Kyungsoo’s hand and rubbing his thumb over the knuckles.

“How are you so calm?”

“I’m not, and you’re making it worse. Play a game on your phone or something.”

It’s only been a minute at most. It's not that he is impatient, though. He’s terrified at the thought that someone else will come through the front door and recognize them. That’s still a rational fear, despite them going all the way across town to this branch, specifically for that reason. In an effort to calm himself, Kyungsoo looks around the room, trying to memorize the details. It’s pretty stark and minimalistic: a clash of bright white and slate gray, geometric monochrome artwork spaced apart on otherwise barren walls, and a single, tidy row of clear chairs where they are seated. It looks more like a plastic surgery clinic than a love hotel.

Of course, that’s the whole point, he reminds himself, resisting the urge to look down at the glowing bracelet on Jongin’s left wrist.

He nearly jumps out of his skin as the wall opens up to their left in a whoosh, revealing a wide hallway.

“Your room is ready,” the front desk woman announces in a crisp voice, and a dotted blue trail illuminates at their feet to guide down the corridor.

No, not woman, Kyungsoo remembers belatedly as he shakily stands up and tails behind Jongin. There are no people here other than the two of them.

The door slides down after they enter with the same shushing sound, like something out of a sci-fi film. Unlike the one in the lobby, this one retains a glowing perimeter, presumably to prevent their clients from hyperventilating and clawing at the walls if they can’t find the exit. Kyungsoo stares at it for a long time, questioning his life choices.

“The timer doesn’t activate until you press start,” a clear voice explains, disrupting his anxious thoughts.

Kyungsoo turns around to see that Jongin has made his way to the center of the room, where another Jongin stands behind a glass panel. This is exactly like the video had described, although it’s still jarring to see in person. It looks very real. It  _ is _ very real. A nearly identical replica of his boyfriend. The voice came from it. The replica is nude, although his groin is featureless; a stretch of blank, smooth skin.

“You may sort through the settings as long as you like,” it informs them, offering a friendly smile at Jongin when he picks up the display screen.

Jongin toggles a dial on the screen, eyes bugging out as a skin colored tube extrudes from the clone’s crotch, testicles swelling into existence as the cylinder shapes itself into a proper penis, halting when Jongin lifts his finger from the tablet and jiggling slightly as they settle into place.

“Soo…” Jongin whispers in mild horror.

He’s a bundle of nerves, but Kyungsoo takes the tablet from him, frowning as he squints to read the small characters. Jongin had stopped short. It should be a little bit longer, if a perfect match is what they are after, and the color is still way off. He taps at some options, startling as Jongin lets out a loud squeak.

The Jongin-clone’s penis is suddenly joined by another, and then another, vague phalluses elongating until it’s the same length as the original and then defining themselves into proper heads and shafts. There’s a good dozen of them now, a whole bouquet of dicks.

“Soo!”

Kyungsoo tries to find the setting he was messing with, but there are so many. He taps at a panel, staring in horror as the penises blur for a moment before twisting into sky blue tentacles. Another tap turns them into what looks like bubble gum pink anal beads. Clearly not the right setting. He makes a whine in the back of his throat as he pokes at a different area of the screen, exhaling a loud sigh of relief as the phalluses return to human penis shapes and slowly suck back into the body, one by one.

With just one left, the Jongin-clone looks down at his body and a small smile tugs at his lip. “Would you like some assistance with the settings?”

That came out kind of sassy. The personality mode wasn’t supposed to activate yet. Not until he’s out of the assembly unit. They haven’t even looked through those options, although he supposes the troubleshooter mode programs in some mild human expressions to avoid sounding too condescending or creepy.

“If you would like an exact replica of your genitals, I will need you to remove your clothes and activate the Duplicating Wizard. We can match a myriad of details, including shade changes and unique skin details such as vein patterns,” Jongin-clone tells not-Jongin-clone, oblivious to the panic in his eyes. “As of update 12.0.14, we are now able to copy anus exteriors, but we are waiting on the new hardware to be able to replicate anal cavit—”

“Yeah, no, I’m good,” Jongin rushes out, snatching the tablet back with a glare toward Kyungsoo.

“This was  _ your _ idea,” he reminds his boyfriend gently.

“ _ No _ ,” Jongin tells the screen, carefully examining the settings before he attempts to touch it again. “I found a  _ coupon _ , and showed it to you.”

“Do you wanna leave?” Kyungsoo asks, and then after some consideration, points at the bracelet on Jongin’s wrist. “Or do you want to switch?”

This is leagues beyond their sexual comfort zones. They’re a boring couple. Sex every couple of days, either in their bedroom, shower, or occasionally the couch, if they stay up late to catch up on some trash tv. The most exciting thing they had done before this was buy edible lube, a few months back.

It was banana flavored. Not a good flavor, to be honest, and not that great at lubricating, compared to some of the other stuff they have, but there is at least eighty milliliters left of it to go. It’d be a waste to just throw it out.

What had started as a joke—Jongin finding the coupon on one of the tech nerd websites he frequents—turned into a series of increasingly serious conversations over the next couple of weeks, as the expiration date of the coupon loomed, culminating in the present: the two of them customizing dick settings, so he can watch Jongin get fucked without feeling jealous.

Jongin has calmed down enough to toggle the size settings again, giggling like a teenager as the clone’s penis extends to such a comical length that it dangles past its knees, before reeling the phallus back in quickly, repeating this over and over.

“You’re gonna break it,” Kyungsoo warns.

Jongin turns to give him a sidelong glance, finger still on the screen, and Kyungsoo’s eyes bug out as the clone’s penis retracts all the way in with a soft  _ pop _ , inverting and plumping outward into the shape of a labia.

The clone looks down between its legs. “We also offer harnesses and strap-ons for our clients who prefer this mod,” it explains helpfully.

“Thank you…” Jongin says weakly, flicking the screen until the penis extrudes back out into his approximate length.

“Once you are satisfied with the physical customizations,” Jongin-clone says, “you can tab to the next screen and select your personality preferences.”

It said it in the most helpful tone possible, but Kyungsoo can’t help but think that the clone is getting impatient. Or maybe there’s a timer installed so people don’t spend the entire day in the room.

“Personality preferences,” Jongin echoes absently, swiping at the screen, focused eyes turning scandalized as he skims over the options. “Soo, they have ‘virgin’ as a personality.”

“It is more like archetypes,” the clone explains placidly. “Shrinking violet, innocent maiden… pornography tropes. Selecting the Virgin preset will prompt you to select your desired emotional output. We now offer four levels of crying, with 'ultrasensitive wailing’ as the most popular.”

Why would they want to make the robot cry? Kyungsoo sneers. “Ultra sensitive?”

“You can program it so I ejaculate at the slightest touch, or with each thrust. You can also customize the amount of ejaculate. I am capable of a maximum of thirty milliliters per ejaculation, and my reservoir holds approximately one liter of ejaculate, but for ultra sensitive mode, I recommend setting the volume to no more than one or two milliliters per ejaculation. If you are interested in facials, I recommend thinning the consistency down by fifty percent, as some clients have reported mild eye irritation at regular solution.”

…Oh, that kind of crying… He raises his brows at his boyfriend, whose finger drops away from that area of the screen, once again overwhelmed.

“Hmm.”

“Well, what are the others?”

“It’s like a Build-A-Bear,” Jongin says. “You just drop in the personality traits you want. But they have prebuilt ones in little categories. Like… college boyfriend, or… what’s ‘DDLB’?”

“That will open two sub-categories, and you can select either Daddy Dom or Little Boy,” Jongin-clone says.

“I… did not know that was… what that stood for,” Jongin mumbles, blushing.

It’s taking forever, and he’s getting antsy. Kyungsoo sidles up behind his boyfriend, coming up to tiptoe to rest his chin on Jongin’s shoulder in order to peer at the screen. “What’s this?” he asks, tapping to zoom in.

The Jongin clone suddenly sprouts big, fuzzy, black cat ears, and a long tail droops down, swaying lightly.

“This is our catboy setting, but if you would like to toggle the appearance, please return to the previous screen,” it explains, little canines peeking out.

“Oh, I didn’t even see that,” Jongin says, bringing the tablet closer to his face. “He can be a fairy boy…”

“ _ You’re _ my fairy boy,” Kyungsoo says, disabling the setting, and pointing at one of the ones at the top, with the star next to it to indicate it was one of the favorites. “Let’s just go with this one.”

“Sex god, version K, with improved A.I.,” Jongin reads, before tapping to activate it.

“It’s one of our most popular modes,” the clone confirms.

“Charismatic, sensual, flexible,” Jongin continues to read off in the category description box. “I mean, that sounds fun…”

“If you have finalized your settings, please advance to the next screen, and sign off on your custom build,” Jongin-clone instructs them. “You may also save your settings to quickly recall with ease on your next visit if you would like to set up an account.”

“This sounds like he’s going to yell dirty porn phrases at us,” Kyungsoo whispers conspiratorially. It’s gotten a little easier, the longer he’s exposed to the sex bot. With the fantasy settings, the troubleshooting wizard voice, and the absurd level of customization, it loses some of its intimidating aura. They severely overestimated the A.I. capabilities. It’s almost a disappointment now. To think, he was expecting some sort of pornstar experience.

_ “Come, you cum slut! Aaaaaah!” _ Jongin whisper-shouts in mockery, giggling to himself as he doodles out his signature and taps the green button.

Kyungsoo giggles along, backhugging his boyfriend as loading lights illuminate above the clone’s glass panel, signaling a countdown until the clone is ready for use. They should probably strip down now. They have an hour once it emerges. Every minute delaying is money wasted. He slips his hands down, undoing Jongin’s tight jeans. Getting him out of those will take at least five, probably.

“Shouldn’t we wait?” Jongin asks.

“Nope.”

Jongin sheds his shirt, whirling around in Kyungsoo’s arms to pull his shirt off as well. Their eyes meet, and Kyungsoo smiles, tilting his head upward to signal for a kiss, smiling against Jongin’s lips when he obliges.

“Let’s get in the mood, I guess,” Jongin says as he pushes Kyungsoo’s jeans down. “It’s time for weird stuff.”

Briefly, as the cool air reminds him of his nudity, Kyungsoo wonders if this is worth the day off, the trip downtown, and the price, picturing the clone robotically thrusting into Jongin’s body as the two of them watch, dying of boredom. Maybe he should’ve just splurged on a cruise or something instead. Maybe a fancy dildo would’ve been a more satisfying purchase.

The glass panel dematerializes, and Jongin’s clone steps toward them. Kyungsoo nudges his boyfriend to turn around.

Time for weird stuff.

The android stops a step away from them, looking Jongin’s nude body up and down with a sly, pleased smirk. His eyes shift over to Kyungsoo, and he blows a kiss toward him. “Were you going to start without me?” he asks, an exaggerated simper in his voice. It’s uncanny how well it matched Jongin’s.

Kyungsoo takes a small step to the side, shielding himself behind Jongin’s body and peering around his arm to see. Gone was the friendly secretary voice. He knows those eyes intimately. Those are the eyes Jongin makes when he is famished after a long day’s work and sees a bucket of fried chicken within reach. 

Except  _ they’re  _ the fried chicken.

“Uhhh,” Jongin drawls out nervously, tugging at Kyungsoo’s elbow to pull him forward. “No?”

“Don’t be shy now,” the clone teases, spreading his arms open in display. “Tick tock.”

“Go, baby,” Kyungsoo nudges, flinching as Jongin manages to thwack his hand viciously. Flighty Jongin is a smacky Jongin. Ow.

“That’s right, come here, baby.” Jongin-clone crooks a finger, gesturing for Jongin to follow him as he walks backward, perching his butt on the edge of the plain bed.

“I’ll be right behind you,” coaxes Kyungsoo.

The clone is fully erect, has been fully erect, but it’s much more prominent now as his legs part and he leans back onto his elbows. Subtly, so subtle that if Kyungsoo wasn’t looking straight at it, he would’ve missed it, the shaft darkens a shade, altering slightly to match Jongin’s newly revealed skin. Kyungsoo leans to the side and peeks at Jongin’s front. His boyfriend may be nervous, but he’s excited too. He’s rock hard.

“You wanna fuck me first?” the clone says lazily, jerking his cock in a loose hold and parting his legs wider, leaning to the side with a coquettish look on its face. “You can take turns.”

They reach the bed, and he feels Jongin freeze as the clone propels itself forward, face coming up level with Jongin’s navel, hands resting on its knees.

“Touch me,” it commands breathily.

It hasn’t tried anything beyond talking. Kyungsoo realizes it must be a consent feature. Whatever the act is, they definitely don’t want to terrorize their customers away. He’s dying of curiosity though. His hand reaches out, stroking the clone’s cheek with the pad of his thumb, marveling how real it feels as it leans into his touch. For a moment, he had expected his hand to pass right through, but no, here it is, soft and pliant if a little too smooth and flawless. It manages to match Jongin’s gorgeous jawline, and he digs the side of his thumb in a little, feeling the ridge of the bone beneath the skin. It doesn’t feel quite the same, but it’s pretty damn close.

The clone covers its hand over Kyungsoo’s, pulling him forward gently, hooded eyes narrowing to a sultry gaze. He allows it, stepping past Jongin with a quick glance back, and letting it guide his hand down, resting on its inner thigh. “Touch me,” it repeats.

Kyungsoo gasps as his hand wraps around the thicker base of its cock. It feels like skin. It’s warm, silky, and has the same flex and slide when he squeezes. The android thrusts up into his fist and whimpers. He turns back, meeting Jongin’s eyes, now intrigued instead of anxious, and wraps his left hand around Jongin’s shaft, provoking a loud gasp. Jongin might be a degree or two warmer, but he runs hotter than average anyway, and the shape and feel is otherwise identical.

“He feels like you,” Kyungsoo supplies.

“Yeah?”

“Try it.”

Nervously, Jongin closes the distance, resting a knee on the clone’s side, his other leg in between the clone’s thighs, and dipping down enough that he can easily reach and give its cock a couple of tugs, earning another series of whines from android Jongin.

“Well?” Kyungsoo asks, watching his boyfriend carefully.

“It doesn’t feel like me,” Jongin jerks his own cock slowly, gauging the differences. “But it’s also at like a really different angle, so I mean… it feels like a dick.”

“Are you here to do clinical research on sex dolls, pretty boy,” the clone croons, leaning in so he’s a breath away from Jongin’s face, “or are you here to fuck me?”

Jongin backs away minutely, hand stilling on both of them, but recovers with an amused smile. “‘Pretty boy’?” he asks, staring back at a copy of his own face.

“He’s not wrong,” Kyungsoo adds.

Jongin flushes a peachy pink at the compliment, shoulders lifting up cutely. He sucks his lower lip in, meeting the clone’s eyes once more. “Can I lay down here, and you… umm…” He loses his nerve for a few seconds, letting out a nervous giggle. “Can you give me a… um, a rimjob?”

That's surprisingly bold for Jongin. He didn't even have the nerve to ask Kyungsoo to try that until they were well past their six month anniversary.

“You want me to eat you out, pretty boy?” it asks with a smug smirk.

“Well, I didn’t know if I could use that terminology, or like…”

The android touches Jongin’s chest, gliding its fingers over the skin, flicking one of his nipples. “Lay down.”

Kyungsoo has to shuffle higher up the bed to make room, watching with fascination as the clone spreads Jongin’s legs apart, lifting his rear slightly, and buries his face against Jongin’s ass.

“Oh!” Jongin gasps.

“You okay?” Kyungsoo says.

“Surprised me…”

From this vantage point, Kyungsoo can't see what the android is actually doing, but judging by the rapid, wet smacking sounds and the way Jongin's breathing has sped up, it can't be bad. He spreads out next to his boyfriend, stroking his inner thigh, and leans in. “How you doing, baby?”

“It, uhhh,” Jongin's eyes are glazing over, “it's nice.”

He must be enjoying it quite a lot. Kyungsoo’s fingers skim down his body. Jongin's super sensitive right now. “Yeah?”

“Oh,  _ wow… _ ” Jongin sighs, eyes widening before rolling back and arching his body up.

Now he  _ has _ to know. He sits up fully, pulling Jongin's legs so his knees are pressed against the firm mattress.

The clone moans as he follows Jongin, climbing onto his knees on the edge of the bed, and lifting Jongin's ass higher into the air, never once pausing as his tongue continues to spear in and out of Jongin's hole. Except his tongue is at least double its normal thickness, and a lot longer, gauging by what Kyungsoo can see from here. That's interesting.

Jongin squirms. “ _ Oh, right there _ ,” he says breathlessly, mouth agape.

It’s a good reminder. If Jongin’s just gonna go for it like this, then Kyungsoo has no reason to be bashful. This isn’t some stranger they met at a club. This is an adaptive pleasure robot with live 3D printed Exordium skin technology. It’s not going to judge them. And it looks just like Jongin, albeit with a few fantastical mods. And they only have less than an hour left with it by now.

Fuck it.

…Literally.

Jongin keens and bucks against him when Kyungsoo tries to lick down his shaft, eyes meeting momentarily with clone-Jongin’s. It looks just like his boyfriend, smut and lustful, that he nearly forgets, tasting Jongin on his tongue, smelling the familiar musk of his skin.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Jongin whimpers underneath them, thrusting into Kyungsoo’s mouth and grinding his ass back against the clone.

Kyungsoo pulls back just long enough to straddle Jongin’s face, feeding his own cock past Jongin’s lips and returning to suck down his boyfriend’s shaft, pleased to feel it throb against him. Jongin’s already close, he can tell, but Jongin also has great recovery time, so it isn’t a concern.

The clone reaches out and strokes his cheek just as Jongin starts moaning louder, sending vibrations all the way down Kyungsoo’s crotch as he matches the rhythm of the clone’s tongue-fucking.

Jongin garbles out something, voice creeping higher, but with a dick halfway down his throat, it just comes out as noise as he grips Kyungsoo’s hips tighter. He comes with a drawn out whine half a minute later, legs jerking in the air as Kyungsoo swallows his release, holding on when he tries to push away, too sensitive, although he pulls back to avoid choking Jongin as he gasps for breath.

The android pulls back slowly, tongue now deflated down to regular size, and licks his lips, smacking them together with a smug smirk as he watches Jongin’s hole continue to flutter. He nudges Kyungsoo back gently, so Jongin can lower his butt to the mattress with a relieved, satisfied sigh.

“Should I fuck him now?” the clone asks as Kyungsoo sits back.

“Give me a second,” Jongin pipes up weakly, raising a finger in protest.

“Mind if I…” Kyungsoo pets Jongin’s sweaty hair back off of his forehead, and gestures over to the android with a flick of his finger.

“That was  _ really _ nice,” is all Jongin says dreamily, sprawling out to allow his body to cool down.

Jongin 2.0 looks over to Kyungsoo and raises its right brow cockily, “How you want me, lover?”

“Why is he ‘Pretty Boy’ but I’m ‘lover’?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Because ‘Just-As-Pretty Boy’ doesn’t have that nice of a ring to it,” the clone answers smoothly.

Impressive. He didn’t think the AI would be able to roll with the syntax like that. It crooks a finger at him and beckons, spreading its legs apart as it lays down next to Jongin, resting its head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Kyungsoo gladly climbs in between its thighs, pausing to  look around the room and back to the clone. “Ummm… I don’t see lube?”

It smirks up at him, “You sure?”

Self-lube. Zero prep. Of course, why wouldn’t it? But it’s not just the bot’s comfort that he’s concerned about. Last time he got a dry handjob from Jongin, Kyungsoo had an irritated patch of skin for days. He shuffles closer and carefully directs the head of his dick toward the puckered hole, noting how it seems to be glistening. There’s definitely something wet and slick, but instead of pushing straight in, Kyungsoo does a series of shallow thrusts, allowing it to coat him fully before he is fully sheathed.

It definitely doesn’t feel like Jongin. It’s snug, and warm, but there’s an interesting, ridged texture that produces a nice vibrating sensation with the slightest movement. It also seems to be pulsing gently.

“Mm, you’re so big,” purrs the clone, eyes rolling back as it bites its lip.

He’s not. He’s about average, maybe a tad thicker than most, but nothing to compose sonnets about on length alone. Same size as Jongin, really. Shameless robot.

“This is  _ so _ weird,” Jongin muses, now on his side to get a better angle.

“Climb on me then, pretty,” the clone says, jerking itself off. 

There’s another glaring difference between the two of them. Once Jongin’s stuffed full of dick, he’s almost always rendered speechless for the first minute or so. The copy’s voice is too sultry and casual, too unaffected. Somehow, that makes him feel better, seeing the flaws in the system.

“You good?” Kyungsoo asks, watching Jongin shuffle over the clone can hug him close, back against its chest.

Jongin hooks his legs onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders as he busies himself with the android’s penis, trying to line it up with his entrance. “Yeah,” he grunts, missing again and sighing in relief when Kyungsoo takes over for him, watching the lube pump out of the tip in preparation.

The clone starts moving right away, up and into Jongin, eliciting a mewl, and then rocking down hard against Kyungsoo. His fingers ghost over Jongin’s nipples, exploratory, light touches causing Jongin to jerk, eyes clenched shut and mouth hanging open.

“He’s so sensitive,” it remarks.

“He is,” Kyungsoo agrees, rolling his hips forward to match its rhythm, watching the pattern of his cock being revealed every time the clone fucks into Jongin. He’s surprised at the thrill running through him. Of course, he couldn’t really expect to feel jealous, but he thought there would be some more conflicting emotions. Instead, it's more like twice the show, being able to see Jongin's eyes dull from the sensations of getting fucked, and getting a bird's eye view, up close, of Jongin's dick shunting into someone—into  _ Jongin— _ it’s weird, but he's definitely enjoying the visuals.

The next thrust in, Kyungsoo shudders to a stop as the clone's slicked pucker vibrates. The vibrations travel down, pulsing against his entire shaft. It's not mind-bending bliss, but it feels nice, especially when it works its way back up around the crown. He wonders if Jongin's getting the same treatment. Maybe they should invest in a discreet vibrator next paycheck.

He should check on Jongin. “Baby?”

“ _ Nnnhh… _ ” Jongin whines, gripping the backs of his knees to spread his legs open wider.

“What about me, lover?” Clone-Jongin sighs. At least his voice makes sense now, a little breathier with the effort it takes to buck up off the bed while supporting Jongin's weight, still flicking circles around Jongin's nipples.

Sure, he'll play along. “You okay, baby?” Kyungsoo asks, adjusting his position so he can get better leverage.

The android starts twisting at the hardened buds on Jongin's chest, its eyes locked on Kyungsoo. “Do you like it?” it asks, making its voice whiny and breathy. “Do you like my wet little hole? It's so tight for your big cock.”

It's supposed to be on sex god algorithm. Not that Kyungsoo has had that many sexual partners, nor does he engage in much dirty talking during naughty times, but that just doesn't seem all that sex god-y. Maybe because it is bottoming, and that threw off the patterns. Or maybe dirty talking just isn't his thing, so it makes Kyungsoo feel way more awkward than turned on.

His boyfriend saves the day, thankfully. “Ohh— _ fuck _ —harder,” Jongin says through clenched teeth. The android complies, lube dribbling all over their thighs and causing the room to fill with loud slapping sounds, interspersed with Jongin's helpless litany of  _ ah-ah-ahs _ .

Jongin is definitely enjoying himself.

He's tempted to switch things up, to pull out and climb up and ride Jongin, let his boyfriend feel the sensation of fucking while being fucked instead of some cold robot. But just as he entertains the thought, the clone shifts Jongin's hips downward, and it somehow causes them to fall into a perfect rhythm where all of the excess fits perfectly into place. Kyungsoo shivers involuntarily, eyes fluttering as Not-Jongin's hole pulses and squeezes around him, tempo increasing. His spine all the way up to his scalp feels numb and tingly.

Jongin's eyes finally manage to open a few minutes later, at the android's whispered urging, widening in surprise, “I— Oh,  _ fuck _ … Oh fuck, I'm gonna come…”

And then he does, seizing up, mouth agape once more, his lips drying from his constant gasps. Jongin's thighs quake as he comes, a few clearish drops landing onto his stomach, having spent most of his cum in the previous orgasm. He whines weakly, moaning again when the clone announces its own release, no doubt coupling that with the requisite spasming to rub up against all the sensitive spots inside Jongin.

The clone's dick slips out, and a rush of white cum spills out of Jongin's still-pulsing hole with it. It's a beautiful sight to watch, the clone trying to aim blindly, to shove it back in, that Kyungsoo's orgasm almost blindsides him. He pulls out, watching each spurt land on the other two, rope after rope of hot, white cum clinging to their skin as he grunts, a low moan escaping. There's something quite satisfying about the visual. He almost wants to stop everything and take a picture.

Instead, he's worried about staying upright. That orgasm left him shaky and drained, fingertips numb and tingly. He manages to drop his weight to the side, pulling Jongin to him and nuzzling into his chest.

“You look tired, baby,” Jongin quips, chuckling to himself.

“You better not be,” the clone says, throwing an arm around Jongin's waist, and poking Kyungsoo in the belly button. “We've got half an hour left. You gonna show me something special, or what?”

He laughs weakly, gesturing for one more minute, and runs his hand down Jongin's hip, ghosting over the clone's fingers. This is nice. He gets the appeal. It's fun.

“I had to make an account earlier,” Jongin mumbles tiredly, “in order to save the modifications that we make.”

Why is he telling Kyungsoo this right now?

“Uh huh?”

Jongin smirks mischievously and glances back at his clone. “It gave me a coupon for our next visit too.”

**Author's Note:**

> /makes an invisible arch shape with hands/ picture these nerds getting constant newsletter updates from the sex doll hotel, flash savings, BOGO deals, and refer-a-friend links. thank you.


End file.
